Evil Tic Tacs
by burningdove
Summary: right before the big fight between Toguro and Yuske the team gets some tics tacs....


Feu: I present my first ever fanfic!

It was the day of the fight that would happen between Toguro and Yuske. Everyone was sitting in the hotel space relaxing before the big event. Hiei was glaring at the window. Yuske was sitting in a chair snoozing. Kuwabara was sitting in a chair petting some random kitten. Keiko was sitting on a chair. And Botan was also sitting on a chair

"Why did she have to DIE!!" yelled Yuske suddenly

"Yuske, she had to fight against Toguro, it was her destiny," said Kurama softly

"Some frickin' destiny!" yelled Yuske

"Well it was what she wanted. She wouldn't want you sulking around like a big buffoon. Fight in honor of her or something!" said Kurama

And that started a small argument between the two of them.

"So older brother what should I do to defeat that little brat Yuske?" said the younger Toguro to his older brother

"Hm….I guess you could go for the old tic tac method, he deserves that always swearing us off," said the older brother

"Yes. That way he will surrender immediately and keep him filthy mouth shut, if we ask him too." said Toguro

"Yes, yes. Younger brother. It will be nice to have someone at our command maybe we should get his little friends to worship us too." said the older brother.

" Yes we should" said the younger Toguro

"Well I should be going then, I have something to do." said the older Toguro. As he left the room.

Yuske and Kurama now Hiei and Kuwabara were talking about techniques when there was a knock on the hotel room door.

"Hello?'' said Botan as she opened the door. Nobody was there.

'That's strange.' thought Botan. She was about to go back in when she saw the package that was on the ground.

"I wonder what this is." said Botan to herself. She picked up the package and brought it to the main room.

"What's that you got?"said Kuwabara turning from the conversation to Botan

"I dunno." said Botan

"Well lets see!" said Kuwabara grabbing the package. Not noticing that the package was addressed to Yuske he ripped it open.

"Oh tic tacs they remind me of my old kitty Fred, he loved to eat them!" said Kuwabara with a tear in his eye. "I should have one in memory of him." Kuwabara was actually starting to cry, he stuck the tic tac he was holding into his mouth, as soon as he put it in the tear started to fade.

"Oh poor Kuwabara is crying… Hey tic tacs can I have some??" said Yuske. To a not crying Kuwabara who looked dreamy.

"Yeah sure. Anyone and everyone can have one!'' said Kuwabara jumping up and down.

"Um….Botan don't you think Kuwabara is acting…well strange, I mean one second he's sobbing and the next he's jumping up and down looking like he's just found god or something?" whispered Keiko

"Yeah, that is kinda weird," said Botan

"Um….Kuwabara? Did the tic tacs taste kinda strange to you??" said Botan

"NO! why?!" said the baka.

"Uh no reason…" said Botan

"Mm…YUMMY!" said Yuske "Here Hiei have some," said Yuske shoving a handful of tic tacs down his gullet.

"hn" said Hiei

"Yay!" said Yuske as he shoved a handful of tic tacs into Hiei's mouth all of a sudden Hiei started to show an insy bit of emotion, then his left eyebrow twitched, Hiei tried to hold it in, then his eyebrow twitched again, now it was twitching more, then his ear twitched, and then his entire face was twitching, Hiei tried to hold it in but the hyperness was too strong all of a sudden, his left arm twitched he tried to hold that in, then his leg, he was having more and more trouble, he stopped finally for two seconds then every thing burst out his entire body was twitching, all of a sudden he was jumping up and down with glee.

"Botan have some tic tacs!!!" said Hiei excitedly.

"Uh…okay?" said Botan as Yuske shoved some tic tacs into her face. Once everyone had, had at least one handful of tic tacs they all sat down looking kinda sick and happy at the same time .

"Hi everybody!" said Koenma entering the room.

"Have a tic tac," said Keiko grumbling and smiling at the same time

"Sure?" said Koenma looking at all the tic tacs splayed out on the ground. He picked up a few and popped them into his mouth all of a sudden he was jumping up and down.

(later)

"Hi everybody," said Yukina entering the room she had just been out on a long walk even though the landscape was pretty crappy.

"HI!" said Hiei. Yukina looked him over. He was wearing sunglasses and overcoat that looked suspiciously like Toguro's and a pair of black pants which was more like himself, Yukina looked around the room, everyone was wearing the same outfit, even the girls, but their was more…female. Then she realized that there was a crude drawing of the younger Toguro brother placed on what looked like an alter. She was worried, very worried.

"Have a tic tac!" said Koenma. Yukina looked across the ground at all of the tic tacs. Especially the tic tacs that were in the bowl next to the picture of Toguro.

"Uh no thanks," she said . She thought that maybe the tic tacs were poisonous or something. They might have made this sudden worship for Toguro.

" I just came to tell Yuske and everyone else to come down to the arena to fight Toguro,"

"FIGHT TOGURO!! NEVER HE IS GOD!! I WOULDN'T WANT TO HURT GOD!!!" said Yuske

"OH TOGURO I WOULDN'T DARE HARM A HAIR ON YOU!!" said Kuwabara

"Uh….I thought you all hated him?!" said Yukina

"WHAT HATE HIM!! THAT WOULD BE A CRIME YOU'D BE LIKE…A … A…WORSHIPER OF THE DEVIL!!!!" said Koenma drastically. Yukina was VERY confused.

"Well you guys have to go down to the tournament anyway," said Yukina as she left.

"AH what shall we do I can't harm him!" said Yuske

"Hm..I have an idea how we can save god," said Koenma. They huddled together and started talking about what they were going to do.

The older Toguro brother walked down the hallway. He needed to get to the secret arena. He sneaked through the kitchen where he heard one room service person saying,

"NO, FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME WE DO NOT HAVE CAKES WITH KITTIES AND YOUNGER TOGURO IN FROSTING ON THE TOP!!!!"

"WHY NOT?!?!?!?! WE NEED IT!! NOW BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT!!!" said the voice on the other line. The older Toguro smirked. They had gotten the tic tacs.

(later)

_He felt dizzy barely able to stay alive. His surroundings swirled around him. Then suddenly he remembered some of what had just happened _

_His own weapon those creepy string like things had been taken from him. _

"_ha! look who's in power now!" the person had said_

"_gr! I'll get you… I will," he had said barely being able to say those words. He was tightly wrapped up in his own net. _

"_go to hell you bastard!" the voice has said. _

_All of a sudden the older Toguro felt some sharp metal thing dig deep into his chest then…all was black. _

Yukina ran down the hallway, opening Botan's cell phone.

"Hello?" she said

"Hi?" said a mysterious voice on the other line

"Hi this is Yukina. I am calling to ask you about some tic tacs my friends had,"

"Uh huh tell me about them, the tic tacs,"

"gulp so I just came in and they all worshipped their WORST enemy!!"

"Ah I see. Are they in a tournament right now?"

"Yes most of them at least. Why?"

"Their worst enemy sent them tic tacs with a special charm spell thingy in it, now they all worship him and will withdraw from the tournament, or state defeat,"

"AHH!!! that sounds bad!!!!" screamed Yukina

"Yes it is. I will do what I can to get this taken care of. By the way it will cost you something,"

"what?????"

"4 demon skulls," and the line went dead

Feu: that's it the first ever chapter! Remember REVIEW!


End file.
